


Secretive

by TheGoodMadame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: I was going through some old files that I had and I found this hidden gem, enjoy.





	Secretive

Kakashi looked up at Iruka and Iruka looked back at him, their bodies were intertwined and their once connected mouths open panting. Iruka looked down at Kakashi and sighed, they weren’t supposed to do this, it was wrong. Against their culture. Kakashi knew this too but it didn’t matter to him, he knew that being gay and liking men was frowned upon but nothing could change the fact that these 2 men were completely head-over-heels in love with each other. Kakashi reached up capturing Iruka’s mouth and kissed him hungrily, all negative thoughts left Iruka’s mind and he started kissing Kakashi back with all the passion in his body.   
The two of them were lost in a world of bliss as their bodies grinded together and their kisses became more urgent. Kakashi felt like his mind was going to explode; he flipped their bodies over and pinned Iruka down under him. Iruka gasped as Kakashi chained him to the bed, and ripped off his clothes. Not only did Kakashi not want to wait, he did not want Iruka to wear clothes anymore. 

“Iruka-sensei, you’ve been bad.” Iruka nodded up at Kakashi shyly. Kakashi slowly started to stroke Iruka making him twitch and jerk in pleasure. As Kakashi stroked Iruka arched and groaned. 

“Kakashi-sensei, I-I can’t take much more.” Kakashi smirked and reached under the bed and pulled out his small bottle of lube that he kept for the meetings with Iruka. Iruka looked up blushing lobster red as Kakashi rubbed the lube on his own aching boner and onto Iruka’s tight hole. Without warning, Kakashi pushed 1 finger into Iruka, stretching him out slowly, and moved it around; Iruka moaned out loudly at the surprise. 

“Don’t torture me anymore Kakashi-chan!” Iruka was panting from the sensation of the finger moving inside him. 

“If I don’t stretch you out, it’s going to hurt more.” Kakashi smiled softly at Iruka. 

“I’m not a virgin, so don’t treat me as so.” Kakashi sighed at the tone in Iruka’s voice, he was right though, Kakashi was treating him like a small, clueless, virgin when in reality this is probably the 10th time they’ve been together within the last 8 months. 

“You’re right sensei; I’ll treat you how I should.” Kakashi pulled out his finger and thrusted hard into Iruka’s ass: exactly how he liked it. Iruka gripped the sheets and bit his lip as Kakashi thrusted wild and rough, he wanted to moan out so bad but he didn’t want to give Kakashi the feeling of dominance more so than he already had. Kakashi flipped Iruka into doggy style, or at least a variation of it giving the chains on his wrist, and continued fucking his ass as hard as his body would allow. Iruka finally screamed out a loud moan when Kakashi hit his sweet spot. Iruka could feel the slight throbbing in Kakashi’s cock from his moan; he did it again and again, gaining the upper hand. Iruka grinded his ass up against Kakashi’s pelvis. 

“God Kakashi, I love you!” Kakashi thrusted hard into Iruka’s ass cumming into his ass against his prostate. 

Iruka tried to stroke himself but Kakashi reached down and started stroking rapidly causing him to erupt in pleasure and cum on the bed. Kakashi unchained him and they fell down beside each other cuddling in their cum soaked bed.


End file.
